Mlp Shrek
by bman112
Summary: The story of Shrek the musical adapted by the cast of My little pony Friendship is magic plus my OC as Shrek.
1. Prologue

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Shrek the musical is owned by Dreamworks**

It is Hearts and Hooves day and every pony including Discord is decorating the castle for the celebration. Meanwhile Spike is making a paper heart card for Rarity in a separate room. Then Sparks walks in the room.

Sparks:What are you doing Spike?

Spike:Just making a Hearts and Hooves day card for Rarity. Hopefully she will notice me with this.

Sparks:Ah Spike, Spike, Spike. Sorry to tell ya but dragons like us don't find love.

Spike looks at Sparks with confusion.

Spike(confused):What Do you mean?

Sparks:Usually dragons don't fall in love and if they do it doesn't go well.

Spike starts walking out of the room.

Spike:Well I'll prove you wrong.

In the main room Twilight is using her magic to decorate the room. While Spike and Sparks walk in.

Spike:Twilight is it possible for a dragon to find love?

Sparks:Spike I told dragons don't find love.

Twilight:Actually Sparks there is a story of a dragon who falls in love with a princess.

Sparks(shocked):What? Did the dragon captured her or something.

Twilight stopped decorating and grabbed a big book from the book shelf and used her magic to open it.

Twilight:Actually it is actually a different kind of story. Where it is the dragon that saves the princess.

Pinkie pie then ran in.

Pinkie pie:Did I just her Twilight's gonna read a story!

Pinkie then stick her head out of the door.

Pinkie pie:Hey every pony Twilight is gonna read us a story!

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Discord stopped what they were doing and went inside the main room and sat with Sparks and Spike in a circle. With Twilight sitting in the center.

Discord:Oh I just love stories can I tell it.

Rainbow Dash:Oh no. The last time you told a story I almost got eaten by a fox.

Twilight:Actually I'm gonna tell the story.

Then Twilight summoned a purple cloud out of her horn.

Twilight:This is the story of Shrek.

 **Mlp Shrek**

 **Sparks-Shrek**

 **Spike-Spike**

 **Twilight-Narrator/Princess Fiona**

 **Discord-Lord Farquaad**

 **Ember-Ember**

 **Applejack-Ponocchio**

 **Rainbow Dash-The Gingerbread pony**

 **Rarity-Pony Elf**

 **Pinkie pie-Pinkie Pan**

 **Fluttershy-Ugly Duckling/Pied Piper**

 **Pony knights-Guards**

 **Princess Celestia-Magic mirror**

 **Mr. and Mrs. Cake-Mama and Papa bear**

 **Big Mac-Big Mac Wolf**

 **Trixie-Trixie the witch**

 **The Cutie mark Crusaders-The three pigs/Three blind mice**

 **Derpy-The fairy god pony**

 **Snails-The Had Hatter**

 **Snips-The white rabbit**

 **Stand in ponies-citizens of Duloc**

 **Mama Dragon**

 **Papa Dragon**


	2. Big Bright Beautiful world

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Shrek the musical is owned by Dreamworks**

 **(Outside World) (** _Singing)_

 **Twilight:Once apon a time there was a little dragon named Shrek who...**

 **Sparks(annoyed):There was a dragon named Shrek?**

 **Rarity smacks Sparks behind the head.**

 **Sparks:Ow! Sorry.**

 **Twilight:Anyway he lived in a cave with his parents in the mountains. It wasn't a cozy place but he was happy because dragons don't like cozy places. On his seventh birthday his parents sat him down to talk just as other dragons had done for thousands of years.**

A mama dragon and a Papa dragon sat down in front of a baby dragon version of Sparks.

Mama Dragon: _Listen son you growing up so quickly. Growing up bigger by the day._

Papa Dragon: _Even though we want you here. The rules are very clear._

Mama Dragon: _Now your seven._

Papa Dragon: _Now your seven._

Mama and Papa Dragon: _So it's time...To go away!_

Papa Dragon: _Your mama packed you a sandwich for your trip._

Mama Dragon: _Your papa packed your boots in case of snow._

Mama and Papa Dragon: _You're gonna make us_ _proud. No backing out allowed._

Mama Dragon: _Just keep walking._

Papa Dragon: _Just keep walking._

Mama and Papa Dragon: _And you'll find somewhere to go. It's a big bright beautiful world. With happiness all around. It's peaches and cream. And every dream comes true. But not for you. It's a big bright beautiful world. With possibilities all around. And just around the ben there's a friend or two. But not for you._

Thebaby dragon version of Sparks began to head out of the cave with a suitcase on his back.

Mama Dragon: _We're ugly son so living life is harder. Ponies fear what they cannot understand._

The baby dragon is walking through the forest and sees a pony with a basket. The pony sees the baby dragon and runs away screaming.

Papa Dragon: _And when they look at us they tend to make a fuss._

Mama Dragon: _Burn our houses down._

Papa Dragon: _And chase us off our land. It's important that you find a cozy mountain._

Mama Dragon: _A place where no one ever dares to tread._

Mama and Papa Dragon: _And if they happen by. Be sure you terrify them._

Mama Dragon: _If you don't son._

Papa Dragon: _If you don't son._

Mama and Papa Dragon: _Then you'll surely wind up dead._

Mama Dragon: _Goodbye!_

Papa Dragon: _Goodbye!_

Mama Dragon: _Watch out for ponies with pitchforks!_

 **Twilight:And so the little dragon found a nice cave on top of a tall mountain. Far away from any pony village and he stayed there for many years. Tucked away and all alone. Which is just the way he liked it.**

We cut to another cave on top of a steep mountain where Sparks(Shrek)walks out of and takes a very deep breath.

Sparks(Shrek): _Keep your big bright beautiful world. I'm happy where I am all alone. I got all I need so read the stink-en sign. Keep your big bright beautiful world. I party on my own any way. Doing what I can with a one dragon conga line. Yeah your big bright beautiful world is all teddy bears and unicorns. Take your fluffy fun and shove it where the sun don't shine! I prefer a life like this it's not that complicated. Sure, I'm fated to be lonely and I'm destined to be hated. If you read the books they say it's why I was created. But I don't care, 'cause being liked is grossly overrated. Who needs a big bright beautiful world? I got my own little patch of the world! It's not a big bright beautiful world, but it's mine! Alone! It's mine! And it's mine! All mine!_

Sparks(Shrek)then grabs a basket and heads out of the cave to look for food.


	3. Story of my life

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Shrek the musical is owned by Dreamworks**

 **(Outside World) (** _Singing)_

 **Twilight:Meanwhile when Shrek went off to get food a group of knights from the kingdom of Duloc are relocating a bunch of fairy-tale creatures to the mountain where Shrek lives. You see fairy-tale creatures aren't allowed in the kingdom of Duloc because of how they look.**

 **Pinkie pie:That's kind of mean Twilight.**

 **Twilight:Well that's because the ruler of Duloc is an evil dictator named Lord Farquaad. Now if I can continue the fairy-tale creatures are being relocated to the mountain.**

 **From now on I'm gonna say the character names **

A group of pony knights lead a group of fairy-tale creatures up the mountain and into the cave.

Knight #1:Alright everyone line up.

All the fairy-tale creatures lined up in orderly fashion.

Pinkie pan(upset):This place is a dump.

Knight#1:It doesn't matter if it's a dump. The law strictly says...

Ponocchio(annoyed):That all fairy-tale creatures. Young and old, tall or small, freaks, trolls, and other misfits are to be relocated to a remote area. Ordered by Lord Farquaad.

Knight#1:Exactly. Now line up when I call out your name. Ponocchio the puppet.

Ponocchio walked up to Knight #1.

Ponocchio:Um I'm not a puppet I'm a real pony.

Ponocchio's nose grew three inches long.

Ponocchio:He he.

Knight#1:There's your pile of rocks over there.

Ponocchio walked over and sat on a pile of rocks.

Ponocchio:Man dumped on a mountain. I tell ya sometimes being a fairy-tale creature sucks pine sap. _Life is disappointing. Woe is what I know. Outed by my nose, that's just how it goes, for poor Ponocchio. Story of my life, always doomed to fail. Cheated by a fox, swallowed by a whale. That's the story of my life, oh yeah. That's the story of my life._

Pony elf: _Strife is never ending._

Knight#1:Pinkie Pan

Pinkie pan: _Banished from the town._

Knight#1:Ugly Duckling.

Ugly Duckling: _They dragged me from the pond._

Fairy god pony: _They broke my magic wand._

The three little pigs: _They blew our condos down._

Knight#1: Trixie the witch.

Trixie the witch: _Life is but a witch hunt._

Bear: _Mama's in the dirt mama's in distress._

Mad Hatter: _They ridiculed my hat._

Three little pigs: _They said that we were fat._

Big Mac Wolf: _They tore apart my granny dress and called me a hot and tranny mess._

Knight#1:Sugar Plum fairy.

All: _Story of my life. Booted from the ball. Told to go away._

Elf Pony: _Tumbled off the wall._

All: _That's the story of my life._

Knight#1:You're late rabbit.

The White rabbit ran in.

White Rabbit: _That's the story of my life._

Knight#1(mocking):Have fun you guys.

All: _That's the story of my life._

Knight#1:And remember if we see you back in the kingdom you will be executed.

The knights left the cave and down the mountain laughing.

All: _I always dream I get a happy ending._

Trixie the witch: _And this right here, not how it goes._

All: _I always dream I get an ever after. If this is it, it blows, it blows, it blows._

Ponocchio(mad):This is worst then the time I got cankle sores on my hooves.

All: _Story of my life, All the wasted prayers. All the broken dreams._

The Cake Bears: _All the broken chairs._

All: _All the damaged done._

The Cake Bears: _All the busted beds._

All: _All the shattered falls._

The Cake Bears: _And the porridge on our heads._

All: _That's the story of my life, yes sir. That's the story of my life, oy vey. That's the story of my life!_

Shrek walks into the cave to see the fairy-tale creatures.

Shrek(mad):What are you doing on my mountain?!

Ugly Duckling(scared):Dragon!

All the fairy-tale creatures screamed or hide behind other fairy-tale creatures.

Shrek(mad):Well!

Ponocchio walks up to Shrek slowly.

Ponocchio(scared):Well you see we didn't mean to bother ya. It's just that we were force to come here.

Shrek(mad):By Who?

Little pig#2:Lord Farquaad. He huffed and puffed and...he signed a new law.

Shrek:Well you can't stay here, so leave.

Little pig#3:But we have no where else to go.

Little pig#1:Yeah, Lord Farquaad has already kicked us out of our homes. You can't just kick us out of here.

Shrek:I can and I did. Now pack your things and go back to where you came from.

Elf pony:We can't!

The Elf pony ran up to Shrek then backed away slowly scared.

Elf pony:Lord Farquaad would kill us if we go back.

Shrek:Again not my problem. As you don't know dragons like to live alone. Don't you read the stories.

Big Mac Wolf:You mean the stories that says I'm a big bad wolf.

The fairy-tale creatures started laughing.

Trixie the witch(Laughing):Or the ones that says that I'm a wicked witch.

Ponocchio(laughing):Or the ones that says that I'm a wooden puppet.

Everyone gave an awkward silence.

Ponocchio:Well I'm not.

Ponocchio's nose grew three inches in length.

Trixie the witch walks up to Shrek.

Trixxie the witch:Listen Dragon we don't want to be here as much as you do. But it seems that you are the only one brave enough to stand up to Lord Farquaad.

Little pig#2:Please Mr. You're our only hope.

Elf Pony: _I always dreamed i'd have a happy ending._

Ugly Duckling: _It was fortold in my horoscope._

Ponocchio: _Can't you help us out with an ever after._

Fairytale Creatures: _Can't you see that you're our only hope? You're our only hope!_

Big Mac Wolf:Hope!

All: _You're our only hope!_

Big Mac Wolf:Yep.

Shrek:Alright I get it. Attention all fairy-tale things your welcome has officially worn out. I'm going to talk to this Farquaad guy. To get you off of my land and back where you came from.

Fairytale Creatures: Yay! _Time to say goodbye, Time to say farewell, Time for you to fly, It's been really swell, Gosh I'm gonna cry, Time to say goodbye._

Shrek:I'll be right back.

Fairytale Creatures: _Time to say vamoose._

Shrek:Don't get too comfortable.

Fairytale Creatures: _Dragon on the loose._

Shrek:And don't touch my...

Fairytale Creatures: _Time to say Goodbye._

Pinkie Pan:Don't die!

Shrek grabbed a backpack and went out of his cave and down the mountain to find Lord Farquaad.


	4. Don't Let Me Go

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Shrek the musical is owned by Dreamworks**

 **(Outside World) (** _Singing)_

Meanwhile in a forest Spike is being chased off by a group of pony knights.

 **Spike:Wait I'm in the story?**

 **Twilight:Well it's another baby dragon who looks and has the same name as you.**

 **Spike:Oh.**

Spike:Help!

Spike then bumps into Shrek who was walking by. Shrek looks down at Spike. Spike looks back and then hides behind Shrek. The knight ponies then stopped in front of Shrek.

Knight #1:You there dragon. By order of Lord Farquaad I am ordered to put you both under arrest and sent to a secure area.

Shrek:Hmm let me answer that with a rhetorical reason.(Roar)

The Knight ponies then started screaming scared.

Knight#2(scared):(screaming) I want to go home right now!

Shrek stopped roaring and the knights stopped screaming.

Shrek:This is the part where you run away.

The knight ponies then ran off in the opposite direction of Shrek and Spike. Spike gave off a smirk. Shrek started to walk off.

Spike:Hey wait.

Spike begins to follow Shrek.

Spike:That was amazing what you did back there. I'm Spike by the way. What's your name?

Shrek stopped and turned to Spike.

Shrek:(Roar)

Spike:...So anyway what's your name?

Shrek(confused):Uh Shrek.

Shrek pulled out a map from his backpack and started to walk off.

Spike(confused):Shrek?

Spike then follows Shrek.

Spike:You know I like you Shrek. Want to be friends?

Shrek:I know you're new at being a dragon but here's your first lesson dragon's don't have friends.

Spike:Well that's a lousy lesson.

Shrek:Well sorry to break your spirits but I have to get to this place called Duloc.

Spike: Duloc I can take you there!

Shrek:No Thanks.

Spike:Aw come on. I really know how to get there!

Shrek:I said no.

Spike: _Hey, hey, hey, you better let me go with you.  
You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak._

Shrek gave Spike an annoyed look when Spike looked at him

Spike: _Well maybe you do.  
_ _But, that's why we gotta stick togethe_ r.

Shrek:Spike.

Spike: _No, no, no, no_

 _Don't speak,_  
 _Don't speak,_  
 _Don't speak._  
 _Just hear me out,_  
 _I might surprise you._  
 _I'll be a friend,_  
 _When others despise you._  
 _Don't roll your eyes,_  
 _Stop with the mopin'._  
 _You need a pal,_  
 _My calender's open._  
 _I'll bring you soup,_  
 _When you get congested._  
 _I'll bail you out,_  
 _When you get arrested._  
 _I've gotcha back (martial art exclamations),_  
 _When things get scary._  
 _And I'll shave it,_  
 _When it gets hairy._

Shrek walks away but Spike follows.

Spike: _Don't let me go,  
_ _Don't let me go,  
_ _Don't let me go.  
_ _You need me,  
_ _You need me._

 _I'll treat you right,_

 _And never act shotty._  
 _If you kill a Colt,_  
 _I'll hide the body._  
 _What do you say,_  
 _Your not responding._  
 _(Pause)_  
 _I think were bonding._

Shrek gave a confused look and walked off

Spike: _Don't let me go,_

 _Don't let me go,_  
 _Don't let me go._  
 _You need me._

 _You and me,_  
 _We belong together._  
 _Like butter and gritts,_  
 _Like kibble and bits,_  
 _Like yin and yang,_  
 _Storm and drang,_  
 _Like eng and chang,_  
 _Attached at the hip,_  
 _But, not an old lady hip that might break._  
 _I'm gonna be on you like a fat kid on cake._

 _Like cupid and psyche,_  
 _Like pop rocks and mikey,_  
 _We'll stick together like that velcro stuff,_  
 _I'm the fuzzy side and you'll be the spikey._  
 _Oo like little kids in pajamas with those funny things at the bottom,_  
 _You know feeties._  
 _Like donuts and,_  
 _Oh what goes with donuts,_  
 _Donuts and,_  
 _Diabetes_.

 _Don't let me go,_  
 _Don't let me go,_  
 _Don't let me go,_  
 _Don't let me go._

 _Hold me,_  
 _Hug me,_  
 _Take me please._  
 _Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_  
 _Please don't let me go._  
 _I need you (x15)_

 _Don't let me,_  
 _Go,_  
 _Go,_  
 _Go,_  
 _Don't let me,_  
 _Gah, gah, gah, gah, gah, gah, gah, gah, gah,_  
 _Go._

Shrek(annoyed):Alright you can come. But you got to keep the singing to a minimum. Alright?

Spike(excited):You got it!

Spike lead the way and they headed straight to Duloc.


	5. Lord Farquaad

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Shrek the musical is owned by Dreamworks**

 **(Outside World) (** _Singing)_

 **Twilight:Now Duloc was ruled by an evil dictator named Lord Farquaad. Who force all the fairy tale creatures out of their homes in Duloc.**

We then cut to a Dungeon where we see Lord Farquaad(played by Discord) walks in evil laughing.

 **Rainbow Dash:Wait a minute. Discord's playing Lord Farquaad? That's got to be the strangest cast role you can put in a story.**

 **Discord(upset):Hey!**

 **Fluttershy:I think Discord would make a great Farquaad.**

 **Twilight:Can I please continue the story?**

Then two guard ponies pushed a silver table and on the table is The Gingerbread pony(played by Rainbow Dash) with two of her legs broken off.

 **Rainbow Dash:Wait a minute! Why am I The Gingerbread Pony?**

 **Twilight(Mad):Because you're good at it. Now let me continue the story!**

Lord Farquaad walks up to the table and plays with the broken legs.

Lord Farquaad:Run, run, run as fast as you scurry, you can't catch me I'm The Gingerbread Pony!

The Gingerbread Pony:You're a monster.

Lord Farquaad:I'm not a monster. Here you are.

Lord Farquaad throws the legs at the Gingerbread Pony.

Lord Farquaad:You and the rest of those fairy tale creatures ruining my perfect world. Now tell me where are the others?!

The Gingerbread Pony:Eat me!

The Gingerbread Pony then spits in Lord Farquaad's eye.

Lord Farquaad:I try to be patient with your kind, but my you force me to do...

Lord Farquaad grabbed one of her gumdrop buttons.

The Gingerbread Pony:No not the buttons not the gumdrop buttons!

Lord Farquaad: Then tell me where are the others!

The Gingerbread Pony: Alright I'll tell ya. Do you know the Muffin Man?

Lord Farquaad: Yes I know the muffin man the one that lives on druy lane?

The Gingerbread man: Well she's married to the muffin man.

Lord Farquaad: The Muffin Man!

The Gingerbread Pony: The Muffin Man!

Lord Farquaad: She's married to the muffin man?

Then a guard pony comes running in.

Guard Pony: My Lord we found it the one thing you've been waiting for.

Lord Farquaad: Well what are you waiting for bring it in. And take that cookie to the mountains.

Two guard ponies took the table a pulled it away.

The Gingerbread Pony: Hey get your hoofs off me!

Then two Guard Ponies brought in a giant mirror with Princess Celestia in the glass.

Lord Farquaad(amazed):Magic Mirror! Now how did that spell go? Oh yes. Mirror mirror on the wall is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?

Magic Mirror:Well technically you're not a king.

Lord Farquaad: Ahem. (snaps his fingers)

A guard pony then smashes a mirror.

Lord Farquaad: You were saying?

Magic Mirror: Uh I was saying you're not a king yet. All you have to do is marry a princess. And here they are.

The mirror then showed three pictures of pony princesses.

Magic Mirror: Baccalaureate number 1 enjoys cooking, cleaning and is being forced against her will by her evil step mother and step sisters. Please welcome Cinderella! Baccalaureate number 2 lives with 7 other men but don't let that turn you off, she is a beaut who is looking for true loves kiss. Please welcome Snow White! Baccalaureate number 3 is a beauty who is locked away in a tower, guarded by a dragon, surrounded by boiling lava. But don't let that turn you off. She is a lovely lady who enjoys candle moonlight diners and good food to eat. Please welcome Princess Fiona. So which will it be Baccalaureate number 1, Baccalaureate number 2, or Baccalaureate number 3?

Guard ponies:Number 3, number 2,1 ...

Lord Farquaad: 1 no 3 no... Alright I choose number 3!

Magic Mirror: Lord Farquaad you've chosen Princess Fiona.

Guard ponies:(Cheering)

Lord Farquaad(in love):Princess Fiona. She's perfect. Well except for the dragon and lava thing. Gotta do something about that.

Magic Mirror:Well actually there's one little detail.

Lord Farquaad: We have to prepare...

Magic Mirror:Yes but after sunset...

Lord Farquaad: Captain bring everyone to the stadium we are going to have a competition!


	6. I know it's today

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Shrek the musical is owned by Dreamworks**

 **(Outside World) (** _Singing)_

 **Twilight:Now Princess Fiona was sent away from her home because she was cursed by an evil witch. And unless she finds true loves kiss she transforms into an ugly beast at night.**

We cut inside a tower where we see a little princess Fiona reading to a bunch of stuff animals.

Young Fiona:Settle in girls it's story time!

 _There's a princess_

 _in a tower_

 _o my gosh, that's just like me._

 _Poor Rapunzel_

 _Needs a haircut_

 _But the witch won't set her free_

 _She passes time by singing_

 _Like someone else I know_

 _As years go by she sits and waits?_

 _As years go by' Uh oh_

 _A torturous existence_

 _I don't remember this part!_

 _She wishes she were dead_

 _Skip ahead skip ahead!_

 _But in the end Rapunzel finds a millionaire_

 _The prince is good at climbing and braiding golden hair!_

 _So I know, he'll appear_

 _Cause there are rules and there are strictures_

 _I believe the storybooks I read by candlelight_

 _My white knight, and his steed_

 _Will look just like these pictures!_

 _It won't be long now, I guarantee!_

 _Day number 23._

 _I know its today_

 _I know its today_

Teenage Fiona:Oh here's a good one! It's a classic!

 _There's a princess_

 _In a coma_

 _Glad its her instead of me._

 _Pretty maiden_

 _In a glass box_

 _How I wonder does she pee?_

 _Blah blah blah, poison apple_

 _Boring boring evil queen_

 _Filler filler, been there, read that!_

 _Seven shorties on the scene._

 _Skip ahead, skip ahead'_

 _But in the end the princess wakes up with a start_

 _The prince is good at kissing_

 _And melting Snow White's heart!_

 _So I know, he'll appear_

 _And his armor will be blinding!_

 _As shining as his perfect teeth and manly hose_

 _He'll propose_

 _On one knee_

 _And our prenupt will be binding!_

 _About time we set the wedding date!_

 _Day number 958._

 _I know it's today._

 _He'll show up today..._

Fiona:

 _...ay..._

 _There's a princess_

 _Any princess_

 _Take your pick, they're all like me_

 _Not exactly, I'm still waiting_

 _they're out living happily_

 _Ever after better get here_

 _I want love in seconds flat_

 _No one needs these middle bits_

 _Oops, did I do that'_

 _Cut the villains, cut the vamping_

 _Cut this fairytale_

 _Cut the peril and the pitfalls_

 _Cut the puppet and the whale_

 _Cut the monsters, cut the curses_

 _Keep the intro, cut the verses_

 _And the waiting, the waiting, the waiting, the waiting_

 _The waiting!_

 _But I know, he'll appear_

 _Though I seem a bit bipolar_

 _And I'm a vandal now as well, though he won't mind_

 _I'm a find, I'm a catch_

 _And a very gifted bowler!_

 _It won't be long now, I guarantee!_

 _Day number'_

 _Are you there Celestia?_

 _It's me Fiona_

All Fionas:

 _It's me Fiona!_

 _Now I know, he'll appear_

 _Cause there are rules and there are strictures_

 _I believe the storybooks I read by candlelight_

 _My white knight, my knight and his steed_

 _Will look just like these pictures!_

 _It won't be long now, I guarantee!_

Young Fiona:

 _Day number 23_

Teen Fiona:

 _Day number 958_

Fiona:

 _Day number 8423_

Young Fiona:

 _I know it's today. ooooo_

Teen Fiona:

 _I know it's today. ooooo_

Fiona:

 _I know it's today. ooooo_

Young Fiona:

 _I know it's today. ooooo_

Teen Fiona:

 _I know it's today. ooooo_

Fiona:

 _I know it's today._

All Fionas:

 _I know it's today!_


End file.
